random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
My Final Page
Yep, you're hearing me correctly. I, the Mirror Samurai, am leaving this site for my own personal good. I'll elaborate on the reasons why this is, so please, don't stop reading. My Reasons to Leave Well, they're pretty straightforward. #I'm appalled by what the wiki has turned itself into. Honestly, I really don't think I can handle staying in a site full of constant swearing and "My Face When" pages for much longer than I already have. #I've also been bullied, targeted and so on and so forth by a fair few people on the wiki, Soren/Ivy in particular. With this in mind, my sensible self will be moving on from this site. Where, however, will I be? What Next? I'll still be on Fandom after this site. I have other wikis that I can hide safely in, and if I eventually lose interest in Fandom, I'll be using things related to coding and making music to pursue my dream of the future. Also, I'll still be on Discord, and while I won't be on that specific server anymore, I'll still get in touch with the people I can fully trust (Makomi, Brainz, Ace, Jasmine and Zuli) through direct messages, or on other servers, if I can. Fate of My Projects I've decided on the fate of each of my unfinished projects already. *The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority: Just archive it. I guess it was doomed to never be complete. *Random-ness Wiki RPG: Search and Burden: I've finished my part of it, and I'll trust Ivy, Makomi and Brainz to finish their parts of it as well, whatever it takes. *The Secret Town Detectives: If someone wants to adopt it, they have everything they need to finish it in my sandbox. If nobody wants to adopt it, the page can be archived. *Time Junction: Those who are still on the project, keep working on it. I don't want this to die. *That One Show with the Really Long Title: I want Miroir and Marinus to stay in the cast, just don't do anything with them you know that I'd disapprove of. *The New Divine Age: Again, keep me in the cast, just don't do anything I'd not want. *New Super Mario Maker: Brainz, carry on this page's legacy. Please. *Custom Cafe: This page is to be archived. *Hopes and Heroes: Keep my characters, just don't do bad things with them. This project can work perfectly fine without me. Also, you may have wondered why I put my Video Game Planning Tracker and the novel "Star Children" up for deletion. Don't worry, I've just moved them to a more secure place, better known as private Word documents. The former will stay there forever for future me's convenience in case he forgets his plans, and I'll work more on Star Children so that I can hopefully show it off on another website, one where people would be more accepting of it. Oh yeah, and I had a collab going on with Moon Snail, which none of you would have heard of because it was all in DMs. Since we've both left, I guess that's a thing of the past, unless I find a new collab partner to take it further with. Goodbye Yep, I guess this really is goodbye. I thank you all for reading through this thing, and I pray to Cosmos that you won't miss me TOO much (if you'll even miss me at all). And to those who I've placed in my trust, look out for me on the Direct Message hotline! The Mirror Samurai (talk) 07:48, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Category:New pages that didn't have categories for the shortest time Category:I'M LEAVING